In related art, when performing image capturing by scanning a target object to be captured in a predetermined scanning direction (e.g., image capturing using a scanner or satellite observation using satellite's orbits), an image is captured using an optical detector called a line charge coupled device (CCD) in which a plurality of light-receiving elements, each corresponding to one pixel, are arranged in a direction (hereinafter, referred to as a line direction) perpendicular to the scanning direction.
Hereinafter, an image capturing method of related art by an image capturing apparatus using the line CCD will be described using the drawings.
FIGS. 6A to 6D are diagrams showing the image capturing method by the image capturing apparatus of the related art.
First, when image capturing is started, the image capturing apparatus moves in the scanning direction as shown in FIG. 6A.
Next, each light-receiving element of the line CCD receives light from an area (hereinafter, referred to as a pixel area) acquired as one pixel of a target object and accumulates an electric charge corresponding to an amount of light received by photoelectric conversion as shown in FIG. 6B.
When the line CCD completes the scanning of a certain pixel area, each light-receiving element outputs the accumulated electric charge to an output register as shown in FIG. 6C, and starts to receive light from the next pixel area as shown in FIG. 6D.
Thereby, the line CCD sequentially outputs an electric charge corresponding to an amount of light of a pixel area of the line direction. Accordingly, it is possible to convert the output electric charge into pixel information of the line direction and obtain an image of a target object by arranging the relevant pixel information in the scanning direction.
In Patent Document 1, a technique of reducing a blur occurring in the scanning direction of an image captured by a line CCD is disclosed.